The Wonders of PlayDoh
by Animestar73
Summary: Fuji. Ryoma. Kindergarten. PlayDoh. What do YOU think will happen? Yaoi. FujiRyoFuji. For Knighted Lioness.


"Fuji-sempai" Ryoma seethed, hissing quietly, "What the hell are we doing here!?"

Ryoma glared all around him, at the pink, at the baby blue, purple, yellow, hell, at all of the rainbow colors. He glared at the building blocks in the corner, the chalkboard at the far wall. The toy box filled with many Barbie dolls and toy trucks. Most of all he glared at this captor.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma said, not raising his voice anymore than necessary for fear of drawing attention.

Fuji turned around, pausing mid stride. He gave the shocked Ryoma an eerie smile.

"Maa, Ryo-chan I already told you!" The older boy whined. Yep whined. Our dear sadistic Fuji was in a playful mood today. Which involved being childish. Oh joy to our beloved brat.

Ryoma twitched and glared.

"Why am I here then!?" Ryoma cried out indignity. Screw attention, he wanted out and he wanted out now!

Fuji paused.

Ryoma glared.

Fuji opened his eyes.

Ryoma eyes widened.

Fuji stuck out his lower lip.

Ryoma backed away.

Fuji let his eyes water.

Ryoma submitted.

_DAMN IT ALL! _Ryoma screamed internally.

Fuji's damn puppy pout put all other pouts to shame. The way the cerulean eyes captured your own, the way those glistening orbs made it seem like it was your entire fault. The cute way, his lip stuck out, made you feel like going up there and biting it.

It made you want to jump the other boy. Seriously. And if you didn't get that initial reaction, it instantly put you to shame.

Oh how Ryoma had been drawn to the innocent yet oh so seductive curse. He had tried jumping the boy, always thought he got close, but Fuji played Ryoma right into his hand. He gave Ryoma (and others) the thought that he was submissive, that he was an easy target. But as mentioned before, that's what he wants you to think. To draw you in with his 'innocence' and 'cuteness' than jump on you, reversing the tables. (Not that Ryoma minded while _in_ the state of reversing the tables)

Not this time. Fuji Syuusuke would not draw Echizen Ryoma in with the infuriating pout!

"No Syuusuke, I won't!" he tried again. Fuji turned around to full face him, forcing Ryoma to accept the full brunt of the dubbed 'SyuuSyuu Pout'. (No idea where the name came from. Ryoma blamed the media. And the lack of Ponta. )

Ryoma sighed, pulling his cap lower on his face. He already felt his emotions stirring. Gods how he wanted to jump the older boy. But that always resulted in him being banged up against the wall, and being 'taught' who was top dog. Or kitty.

Fuji seeing that Ryoma had succumbed, cheered inwardly.

"Come on Ryo-chan!" Fuji chirped, and grabbed an unresisting, but still glaring coughcoughpoutingcoughcough Ryoma.

Ryoma grudgingly made his way through the class room door. Fuji released his hand to open the door.

Ryoma's eyes widened at two things.

There were no escap---er doorways and windows anywhere

There were no other people

"Syuu---"

Click.

Ryoma stiffened.

Silence.

Slowly he turned around, eyes wide.

There stood Fuji smirking, a hand behind him resting on what appeared to be a lock.

Ryoma slowly backed away as he felt the predatory gaze set on him.

"Syuusuke! NO! Not in **kindergarten!**" Poor Ryoma didn't realize the implication of those words.

"Saa, Ryoma I didn't realize you had such a pedophilic mind" Fuji purred.

Ryoma gulped, eyes looking every which way for an escape. No luck at all.

"Syuusuke! I'm still sore from last night! We can't do it **here!**" as he spoke, er screamed, a blush adorned his face. Fuji thought it was cute.

Fuji tilted his head to the side, giving an innocent closed eyes look.

"Ara? What are you talking about Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma stopped backing up once he hit a box. He 'offed' as he fell backwards, landing harshly on his but.

Fuji's eyes snapped open in amusement. And just a little bit of concern. Very little.

Ryoma glared at the tensai. He attempted to get up. His foot stepped onto the box lid, making it slide on the carpeted floor, so Ryoma landed on his butt. Again.

This time he heard a chuckle.

Ryoma gave his ultimate death glare, which did little to Fuji.

He chuckled, stepped forward, trying to help his boyfriend up.

Once Ryoma was fully up, he 'hmphed' and glared daggers at Fuji. He wiped off imaginary dust on his butt, trying to restore some dignity.

"So if we are not here to fu…" Suddenly a mouth clamped over his mouth.

"Ryoma! Don't contaminant the room with such mundane words!" Fuji spoke in a reprimanding tone. He made Ryoma feel like a child.

Ryoma pouted.

He turned around, 'hmping' again. He gave Fuji an icy glare, the glare that said he wasn't going to talk to Fuji.

Fuji smiled, amused. Really, Ryoma was just too easy to upset. It was cute.

"Don't you want to know what we are doing here?" Fuji purred, stepping behind Ryoma to wrap an arm around his waist.

Ryoma pouted harder. To think at 16 he was still short. Inui had told him a few months ago that this was the tallest he was gonna get. He was freaking 5'4!

He ignored these thoughts as he felt the front zipper of his jacket being pulled down. Ryoma blushed harder, his blood pumping faster.

"I thought you said we weren't gonna---" Ryoma whispered.

A soft hush stopped him mid sentence.

Ryoma inhaled deeply as his jacket was pushed off his delicate frame. He closed his eyes, as arms tightened around him.

All of a sudden they were gone. Ryoma's eyes snapped open at the sound of boxes being pushed away.

"Syuusuke what are you doing" Ryoma growled feeling very put off.

He watched somewhat amused, and very pissed, at the sight of his lover going through a toy box.

"I thought you said we were here to pick up your nephew!" Ryoma growled. He would give his lover 30 seconds to explain or he would either jump on the wiggling ass, or he would run out the door like his life depended on it. Neither of these options would go well, but little Ryoma thought he could make it happen because hey, he was Echizen Ryoma.

Fuji, as if sensing Ryoma's thoughts, stopped digging through a box. Instead he straightened up, smiling like a cherish cat, and turned around.

Ryoma gulped. That was one of Fuji's top 38, I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-now-you-will-have-to-do-what-I-say-or-I-will-hurt-you grins. Ryoma gulped again.

It was then that he noticed Fuji's arm tucked behind him.

"S-Syuusuke, what's that" Ryoma 'epped'.

Fuji's grin broadened.

"Why Ryoma, you really did inherit your father's dirty mind didn't you?" Fuji tsked, than smiled. "Expecting something exciting?" Fuji purred.

Ryoma's eyes widened, than narrowed. He clenched his teeth together, glaring at Fuji. Insulting his height was one thing, even insulting his lack of dominance, but saying he was…was…a **dirtyminded old man**, was another thing.

Ryoma stalked over to Fuji. He reached up, yanking golden brown hair down, and smashed their lips together. Fuji made a muffled sound of surprise, and quickly broke the kiss off. However he flinched when Ryoma didn't let go of his hair.

"You are gonna tell me what we are doing here, and you are gonna tell me now. Or else" Ryoma whispered huskily.

Fuji shivered, but just as quickly as the moment of weakness was there, it was gone.

Fuji leaned down, and bit Ryoma's lower lip, trapping it in between his teeth. Ryoma, surprised, moaned and let go of Fuji's hair, to wrap his arms around his neck. Fuji used one had to steady Ryoma's waist, as he deepened the kiss.

As soon as Ryoma was flushed, Fuji let go. He watched as the boy panted for air.

"Mou, Ryoma you have no patience" He smirked.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

He eyed the arm behind Fuji's back.

Fuji followed Ryoma's trail of line and grinned.

He slowly revealed what was behind his back.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

He stared.

And stared.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed it and tried again.

Then he stared some more.

Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's expression.

"PLAY-DOH!?" Ryoma screamed after nearly 5 minutes of the strenuous process of trying to regain his wits about him.

Fuji just smiled.

Ryoma tried again.

"PLAY-DOH!?" Ryoma screamed.

Fuji smile widened.

Seeing as he was gonna get no where. He huffed and glared. He swiftly turned around, stalking off towards the door.

Fuji grabbed Ryoma's wrist.

He unleashed the SyuuSyuu pout.

"Why!?" Ryoma cried out indignantly. He cried inwardly to the gods above, as to _why_ he had to fall for the most sadistic (and most talented with his tongue) person in Seigaku!

"My little cousin showed me the wonders of Play-Doh" Fuji chirped happily, ignoring Ryoma's inner turmoil. He pulled Ryoma over to a little table near the wall. He put down several cups of play-doh on the table, motioning for Ryoma to sit down.

Ryoma was glaring like he could kill. Even though Ryoma was short, he wasn't this short. His knees didn't even fit under the table for goodness sake!

"I wanna go home" Ryoma pouted.

"Come on Ryo-chan, play!" Fuji giggled.

"No! I wanna go home!" Ryoma whined.

"You realize you sound like a kid" Fuji chuckled, opening up a can up blue Play-Doh. He squealed as he felt the squishiness.

Ryoma attempted to raise one eyebrow. Fuji, squealing? Does not compute.

Fuji didn't notice Ryoma's questing look. He set to work on making…something.

He was so engrossed with his work he didn't even look at Ryoma once. He occasionally reached for some pink play-doh, setting to work on something.

Ryoma was so…shocked? That he didn't even move.

Finally after about fifteen minutes. Fuji looked up, a childish grin on his face.

"Done!" He yelled happily.

Ryoma stared.

He was once again drawn into the damned innocent aura around the older boy. He gulped, as his throat suddenly went dry.

"Look!" Fuji held out his…creation?

Suddenly Ryoma's eyes widened. He looked from Fuji to the creation and back to Fuji.

"What the hell is that!?" Ryoma cried out.

Fuji's smile vanished, replaced by a mischievous smirk. His eyes opened to reveal, hungry azure orbs.

"The blue one is me, and the pink one is you!" Fuji whispered in a sultry tone.

Ryoma once again look at the thing he had presumed to be a chair and a table.

The pink 'table' really did look like a stick person, spread out doggie style.

The blue 'person' that he had previously assumed a chair, was 'pounding' into the pink 'table'.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma screamed again.

Fuji smirk widened as Ryoma grabbed a bunch of Play-Doh, setting to work on something.

In record time Ryoma finished. "There!" Ryoma retorted back.

Fuji looked at what appeared to be….a ball of green and purple.

"Green is me and purple is you" Ryoma mocked, using Fuji's past phrase.

"I…love it?" Fuji said blinking, trying to find…something, that resembled a stick person.

Ryoma blinked. Then glared.

He threw the Play-Doh aside, and jumped over the table.

Fuji 'eeped' as he was pushed to the floor.

"I think I can find a more…pleasurable way to play with doh..." Ryoma whispered, undoing the front buttons of Fuji's school shirt.

Fuji moaned before hooking his legs around Ryoma's waist and flipping them over.

"Oh I agree" Fuji purred, latching on to Ryoma's exposed neck and sucking.

Ryoma moaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

In the end, Ryoma never looked at the innocent blob of clay the same way again. Fuji ended up taking some home and sculpting 'life like' models in which Ryoma threatened had better not leave the house.

Ahh the wonders of Play-Doh.

But it did take Ryoma a few hours to wash the stink out.

xXxOmakexXx

"Syuu-ji-chan!" a small boy chirped.

Fuji smiled looking down at his nephew.

"Look what I made in school!" The giggling boy showed Fuji a blob of black and white.

"It's you and me getting married. I'm the black and you're the white" The boy smiled innocently.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, hugging the 4 year old boy, an idea brewing.

Now the only question remain was would Ryoma look good in an American dress or a kimono?

* * *

I never did like play-doh. It smells horrible.

Disclamier: Don't own prince of tennis.


End file.
